Mail Order Bride
by Takeru's Stalker
Summary: A digimon fanfic including the couplings: Taito, Takari, Daikeru, and a little Koumi. (majorly AU) Yamato heads out for a bright new world, but things don't go exactly as planned... **8-26-01: CH6 UP**
1. Prolouge

**Mail order Bride** _Prolouge_

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Takeru, and the other charas don't belong to me, though if they did I'd be in bishie heaven! ::grin:: And there would be a lot of yaoi romance, and other stuff of the sort. Definitely Taito and Daikeru... Heh heh. =)

**Notes:** This is a YAOI fanfic. Get the point..? Taito. Yup. A little Takari, although I hate the couple... Daikeru!!!!!!! ::grin:: On to the story. :) R&R, if you wanna. =)

Taichi Yagami paused in front of the mercantile. He wasn't sure whether he should go in or not. _Well, since I DO need to get some more supplies... I guess it's worth the risk,_ he thought.

He walked into the store and looked around. It was packed, which was very strange for this time of day, this time of week. Hell, it was strange for the shop to ever be this full. And stranger yet, they were all men. Hmm. Very seldom did a man go shopping, unless he lived by himself, and not many men did. There _had_ to be something going on...

"Tai!" a very familiar exclaimed. _Oh, no._

"Hello, Davis," Tai said. He had been afraid that he would run into the other young man. If there was anything going on, Davis was sure to be a part of it. Then again, maybe he could find out what was going on here from him...

The mahagony haired boy sighed. "Man, it's a mess in here." Meet Daisuke Motomiya, nicknamed Davis, annoyance extroidinaire and loudmouth... 

Tai nodded in agreement. He paused a moment before asking, "Davis, what's going on here?"

The young man stared at him, shock written all over his features. "You don't know?" he asked increduously.

"I just got back in town from visiting my family," Tai explained impatiently. He HAD told Davis that he had been going to visit his family... "I've been gone for a couple of weeks, if not more."

"Oh," Davis said nodding, "I remember now."

"So, what's going on?" Tai prodded. He was interested. It wasn't everyday that a whole group of men were gathered in a store.

"Three words, buddy - Mail Order Brides."

Tai stared at him blankly. "What's that mean?"

"It means women coming from other countries to be married to guys who pay their way across," a new voice added. Tai turned to see deep black eyes and red hair. Koushiro Izumi aka Izzy.

Davis nodded, aggreeing.

"Oh," Tai said. "So you guys are going to try it?" he could see Daivs going for it, but Izzy didn't seem like the type to get a "Mail Order Bride."

Izzy shrugged. "I'm not so sure. It doesn't appeal to me."

Davis sighed. "But I've been trying to get him to sign up. It would be a really good chance for him."

Izzy rolled his eyes. Tai frowned. "When's the last sign up day?" he curiously inquired.

Davis cleared his throat. "Actually- today. Are you going to sign up?"

Tai shrugged. "I don't know. Kinda like Izzy said - it doesn't appeal to me. Maybe. But you don't know. There's a big possibility that you wouldn't like any of them and they wouldn't like you."

"Aw, nevermind!" Davis turned to the shorter red head. "C'mon Izzy! I'm sure that you won't regret it!"

"You mean _you_ won't," Izzy said, ever the calm.

"Bu-" Davis started. "What do you mean by that?"

"Izzy, stop being mean to Davis. You know he has a _VERY_ small brain and limited intelligence," Tai said grinning.

"That's not funny," Davis said, with his ever present grin. "C'mon Izzy!"

"I will if Tai will."

"Tai-" Davis whined.

Tai put up his hands in defeat. "All right." He already had a headache, and Davis' whinig wouldn't make it any better. Besides, how hard could it be?

~~~~~~~~

Mimi Tachikawa sighed as she looked out at the ocean. Normally she wouldn't be all by herself on the deck, but she had needed some time to think. It had only been a couple of days since she'd left and already she was homesick. At least she had other people to talk to who could sympathize with her. There were nine other brides besides herself on the boat, and she knew eight of them.

She looked over to where the girl who she hadn't friended yet was standing. She never talked or anything. Mimi wondered why she'd come. Everybody else had shared their reasons by now, and none of them were so terrible. Just the usual, if there is a such thing as "usual."

Mimi turned her thoughts to the upcoming town. It would still be a while before they got there, but she couldn't help but worry. _I hope that I find someone I like,_ she thought, _and more importantly, who likes me._ It would only be a few weeks more before they reached their destination, and then she would know... 


	2. Chapter 1

**Mail Order Bride** _Chapter 1_

**Disclaimer:** the usual. I don't own Take-chan. ::pout::

**Notes:** the usual. Yaoi, Taito. R&R, if you'd like. =)

"Stop fidgiting!" Izzy exclaimed. 

"I can't help it," Tai said. 

"You're going to make me nervous if you don't stop!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Well, you should be," Tai returned. He took a deep breath and let go of his jacket. _I am calm. I am calm. I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm calm..._

"Tai," Izzy said, "the train's here."

Tai jumped, startled. He let out his inheld breath. "You scared me, Izzy. What?! They're here? Oh my god, oh my god, oh. my. god!"

"What are you so worried about?" Izzy asked calmly. "They'll all love you. Everybody loves you."

Tai blinked. Was Izzy as nervous as he? He smiled and said softly, "I'm sure you'll find someone, Izzy. Anyway, lots of girls like you. You just don't notice it."

Izzy shrugged and said, "Whatever. You're just trying to calm yourself by trying to console me."

"Eh- okay, if you say so, Izzy," Tai said. Was he really? At least Davis wasn't here. Luckily, he'd had to work today. That was ONE good thing in a bad day. A horrible, terrible day.

"Tai," Izzy interrupted the taller boy's thoughts again, pointing to the train.

Tai looked at it and noticed that the women were starting to exit. They all began walking towards the pile of luggage to find their bags, whispering amongst themselves and sending small glances toward the small crowd of men.

They were all pretty, Tai concluded. But none yet had sparked his attention. He whispered his thoughts to Izzy.

"You'll find her," Izzy said, his last words falling to a whisper as a beautiful- no, gorgeous pink haired young lady with deep almond coloured eyes stepped out of the train and onto the steps. 

She smiled, dimples teasing her rosy cheeks. She reached back into the train, whispering a name that couldn't be heard. Tai felt his concentration on the pink haired girl waver as another person stepped into the daylight. Every man's attention shifted as the last girl appeared. And she was.. exquisite. A perfect figure with a shorter dress than most of the girls, showing off a bit of her legs... Her dress was blue. The same blue as her eyes. Her hair was shoulder length golden blonde, falling perfectly into place, or so it seemes. And her eyes... Cold and unloving, yet so innocent and unsuspecting...

Tai felt himself falling over and over... just stuck in place and time...

Until something punched him in the side. He lost contact with the girl and looked to his friend. "Are you okay," Izzy asked. Tai nodded, not really sure if he was ever going to be "okay" again.

_You can do it, Tai,_ he though. _Just go up and introduce yourself._ He began walking towards the pink and blonde haired girls. "Good day," he said, bowing his head in greeting. 

The pink haired girl smiled. "Good day, sir!" she exclaimed. When the blonde didn't respond she hit her in the side.

The blonde turned cold eyes to her friend - Tai was supposing they were friends, although that COULD be untrue - and then turned to Tai and said emotionlessly, "Good day."

Tai shrugged it off. "I'm Taichi Yagami, but everyone calls me Tai."

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa," the pink haired girl said, "but you can just call me Mimi."

"Hmph - I'm Marjorie Simcox," the blonde said.

Tai inwardly shuddered. What a name... It didn't fit her, she needed something different... something that would just roll off your tongue...

"I really should get my bags," Mimi said, "and find an empty hotel room before all the rood ones are gone!"

"I'll help you two," Tai offered.

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Yagami, I do not need, nor do I wish for, your help," she said coldly. Then she stalked off to find her bags.

Mimi sighed. "I'm really sorry, Tai. She's really stubborn and determined not to get married."

"Then why's she a mail order bride?" Tai wondered.

"Oh, she has a really good reason - to be one and not ger involved," Mimi said. "Just let me give you a little advice. If you want to get close to her don't listen to ANY of the rumors. ANY. Her trust is special and very hard to get, so if you obtain it... just don't break her heart."

Tai nodded, storing all the information he had just recieved in his mind. "So, where's your bags?" he asked the pink haired young lady.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato sighed into the covers. It had been only one day - only one day and he already felt as if her weren't going to make it. He pushed away tears. _Why? Why me?_ he thought. But, doesn't everybody ask that question? But wasn't heb in a worse situation that most other people? Or was he just making excuses for himself? Wasn't that what everybody did? Think only of themselves? And wasn't that EXACTLY what he was doing right now?

He ran a hand through his hair. If only he had been born somewhere else, had different parents... But wishing and "if only"ing didn't do him any good.

Yamato rolled over and looked at the ceiling. He couldn't stay very much longer. God, but he was so cute! How could he stand to look into those big eyes even one more time and not kiss him? Life was cruel, very cruel... 


	3. Chapter 2

**Mail Order Bride** _Chapter 2_

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Digimon. If I did, you'd know. =)

**Notes:** YAOI! KISSING! TAITO! CUSSING (a little)! Koumi hints! If you don't have "Marjorie" figured out yet, you're... ::shakes head:: Why'd I choose the name? Marjorie Simcox? I needed something that was VERY un-Yamalike. It took me a long time to come up with it, too. ::grin:: R&R, if you wish. :)

"Marjorie! Wait up!" Tai exclaimed, chasing the blonde across a field. It had been two weeks since the mail order brides had arrived. Izzy had gotten together with Mimi. But they did look cute together and worked perfectly. 

Suddenly she stopped at the edge of a mountain. Tai slowed down and stopped beside her, trying to catch his breath. "There's something I really need to talk to you abou-"

Then she took off again, right up the mountain. "Oh god," Tai muttered. How long was this girl going to RUN? He had followed her everywhere before, into some situations that he'd rather NOT have been in. But truth was, he would follow her anywhere... He had known that the first time he had looked in her eyes.

Tai was brought back to the present when he tripped over a rock and fell. She turned around and looked back, stopping momentarily before hurrying on again. Tai jumped back to his feet and ran faster. Damn, did this girl run!

Suddenly she dissappeared into an opening in the mountain side. Tai slowed down to avoid falling, although he had been here before. He didn't want to get any permemant injuries.

Tai turned a corner into the light to find her sitting on a rock over. He silently sat down beside her. "Marjorie," he muttered.

"Tai," she said softly, turning vulnerable blue eyes towards him. He had never seen her like this and it almost scared him. What could be so painful that she had to always hide her emotions?

"Marjorie," he said calmly looking into her eyes, "I love y-"

"I've been lying," she said quickly, turning away from him. "To you. To everybody. Even Mimi, to an extent."

"But that doesn't change how I feel," Tai said, reaching for her hand.

She jerked it away from him, shaking her head. "Tai, I'm envious of you. You always- you aren't afraid for people to see what you're feeling- you're you."

"But you are too, Marjorie, I lo-"

"You love a lie," she spat. "My name isn't Marjorie Simcox. It's Yamato Ishida."

"Well then," Tai smiled. "I like that name a _lot_ better. It suits you." Yama...

She smiled, shaking her head softly, resting her chin on her knees, her arms wrapped around her bare legs. Tai had always been amazed by her ability to wear short dresses... It was very strange, but definitely attractive. The men loved it, the women didn't. 

"But that's not all, Tai," she said. "You won't feel the same... after you know..."

"Try me," Tai said. "There's absolutely NOTHING that can change the way I feel, and think." And I know, Yama, I KNOW.

She smiled, actually smiled, and said, "That's one of the things that I love about you. You don't care what everyone else thinks." She let one hand rest on Tai's face. He shivered but didn't falter. "Tai- I feel the same way... about you... I can't help it... You're like a damn magnet, attracting the helpless..." she paused and pulled his face towards hers, brushing theirs lips together. She pulled away just a centimeter and whispered, "Tai, I'm a guy."

Tai blinked. But... Yama... a guy... It was possible, anything was possible, but why would he dress up as a girl... and he said he loved Tai... That was... great!

Yamato sighed, shaking her-his head. 

Tai grinned. "I'm glad... That you like me... Because I'd still like you," he said.

Yamato frowned. "But- you're a guy, and I'm a guy too. It just wouldn't work."

Tai kept grinning and said, "So? You said you liked me, I believe your exact words were that I'm a 'damn magnet.' That means you LIKE other guys. So, what if I like... both? Because I certainly like YOU still, and YOU'RE a guy."

Yamato sat still, hands clenched - not because of anger, but because he was losing control.. of his emotions. He shook his head. "Tai- I didn't WANT this to happen. Damn, I thought that when I told you I was a guy you'd run away."

Tai looked only faintly amused. "First of all, you've got a gutter mouth that needs to be cleaned. Imagine what the preacher would say. Secondly, I thought it was _you_ that said I wasn't afraid to be myself, love the people I love. And even IF I stopped loving you, which wouldn't happen, I wouldn't stop being your friend."

The blonde smiled. "Tai, I just wish I were like you. Live a happy, peaceful life with my friends and family and," he blushed just a little, "the people I love, and not be afraid to be myself. To not have to hide. From anything."

"Yamato," Tai said, "you don't have to hide. You can be yourself. What are you so afraid of?"

"No... You just don't understand," the other boy said, shaking his head.

"Then help me understand, tell me what happened," Tai said gently but firmly.

Yamato shook his head. "I-I don't know... I've never told anybody everything that happened... I just don't know."

"You don't have to tell me now, if you don't want to," Tai said. He didn't want to force the other to speak. Whatever it was, it had to be terrible and Yamato would tell him, sooner or later. Tai would just rather it be on the blonde's own time and not feel forced to speak.

Yamato smiled. "No, you have a right to know and I need to tell somebody and I'd rather it be you." 

Tai smiled back, glad to have Yamato's trust. 

"Okay, here goes," Yamato said, his eyes glazing over, returning to a time when he had not known the childish big haired genki young man... "My mother left my father when I was seven. TK, my brother who was three at the time, was took by my mother and I stayed with my father. However, he wasn't too well off and spent all the money that he did have on alcohol or some other drug. Most of the time he didn't come home when he got drunk but when he did he- was violent and didn't have any self control. When I was nine I got a job to help pay for the bills, but somehow, my father got a hold of a lot of my money. It kept getting worse and worse... For some reason, I hoped that my father would be arrested and I would be sent to an orphanage, or even living with my mother would be better. But it didn't happen. Something else did." He paused, sighing. "I used to hang out with some other kids... I was quite popular. Girls loved me, they all wanted to date me, and I had some great friends. One of them would even let me play their instruments. I loved to sing and play music - it was the best thing in the world to me. I could play and pretend I was someone else, somewhere else. Time would fly by. Time did fly by, but then it seemed more like each day was an eternity - at least when I wasn't with my friends. I didn't go to school either. My father didn't see any since in paying for my education. The only way I learned was through my friends. Not like it mattered much anyway. There was ways that one can get money without an education." Yamato paused a look a pity flooding over his features, more likely for his younger self. "I didn't understand why it was happening to me..."

He took a deep breath and looked out at the hillsides. "I hadn't thought that it could get worse... But it did. I was twelve, almost thirteen. My father was really deep in debt to everyone, or most people. That was when he came. The man I would come to dread everytime I saw him. My father and he got along very well- I didn't understand. He looked all rich and fancy and there was my father- exactly the opposite. A week later, a week from my thirteenth birthday, I came home from work to find all of my bags packed. My dad said I was leaving and that someone else would have to deal with my shit from then on, though granted those weren't his exact words. He said I wasn't worth the money that was being payed for me. I had no idea what was going on, except that I was getting away from my father. It was great. Perhaps- perhaps I was being adopted into a new family? I was pretty close, but not right. For a week I lived at his mansion, totally oblivous to the situation around me. On my thirteenth birthday, exactly a week after I moved in with him, I discovered what I was there for. I was dressed in some "sexy" nightgown, bathed in nice scents and perfumes. He said he was "gentle." Fuck! I wondered what he did to the others if he was gentle with me. Or perhaps he was lying and told that to everyone? Possibility. And the others weren't much help either. They were content to stay. Or maybe they'd rather stay than to run away and find out what would happen if he ever found them again. From then on, I had been certain that the whole world was out to hurt me, that I'd never be loved, or held. Yes, I wanted to be held. Maybe it was because of what had happened to me, who knows? It was there that I was taught- how to read, write, all those other things you do in school. I had special tutors. He said it was because I was special, I was his 'favorite.' He would call me his 'Pet.' And that was supposed to be good! I just wanted to leave... And four years later I found a chance to escape. I still wonder how I did it, thinking back on all the horror stories I had been told about what he did to runaways. That's why I didn't want to be found," he said, stopping and turning misty blue eyes to me.

"I just don't know - now that it's all out... I just want to curl up and cry... all my life I've wanted to, but never could. I never could cry, not when I fell and scratched myself up, not when I got hurt bad, not that night on my thirteenth birthday... I do, remember... One time, when I was seven years old... My parents were fighting... over TK. They both loved him- but neither wanted me, they said so, over and over... I cried, hard, I couldn't stop... TK... said that HE wanted me... I was his brother and he'd always love me," Yamato said, biting his lip. "After the divorce, I never saw him again. I heard that mother got married to some rich man. But never saw either of them... That one time was the last time I'd cried. I'd promised myself, that I'd be strong, for myself and TK. I didn't need to cry. It was just a weakness. Emotion was a weakness. Or so I told myself. Now... I don't know what I think anymore."

"Yamato..." Tai said when he was sure that the blonde was finished. He really didn't know what to say, truthfully he had never been in a situation such, he had always had an easy life with parents and a sister who all loved him, and lots of friends. He took a deep breath. "Yamato, emotions aren't a weakness. They're a strength. Imagine what we'd all be without love, kindness, consideration, even greif and fear. I can't imagine a world full of no emotion and I don't ever want to see it like that." He smiled. "You're not emotionless either, Yamato. You love, and hate, and hurt, just like me. I'd understand if you have to leave. I mean, I know you probably will have to. But I do love you, and always will, and if you ever need anything-"

"Tai," Yamato interrupted, "I _want_ to stay with you."

"What?" Tai asked, confused.

Yamato shook his head, smiling. "Just what I said, stupid." Before Tai could say anything the blonde pulled him close and closed the distance between them, placing his lips on the other's. Tai felt himself relax and wrap his arms around the blonde. Yamato slowly unbottonded his shirt, planting light kisses on the brown haired boy's neck.

"Here?" Tai asked, groaning in responce to the blonde's mouth. He could feel Yamato giggling softly against his skin. "I guess that's a yes." He couldn't keep a grin from his face. Life was so perfect.

Bite. "Ouch. What was that for?" Tai asked, rubbing his neck.

Yamato grinned slyly. "You were gone. I don't want to be the ONLY participant here..."

Tai blushed. "Oh, sorry..." He grinned again, reaching to the back of Yamato's dress to unbotton it. Luckily, this one was easy to unbotton. He had come into contact with quite a few that were exactly opposite...


	4. Chapter 3

**Mail Order Bride** _Chapter 3_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, Tai-kun, Yama-chan, Dai-kun, or my dear sweet Take-chan... ::sniffle::

**Notes:** Da-dum. Lessee... Taito, Fluffy kisses and whatnot, Takari, Daikeru/Takedai. Tehe! ::bounces:: And also... Yama-chan and Dai-kun just MIGHT get a little out of character in this chapter. Sorry! ::grin:: Has anyone but me noticed that the chapters keep getting longer and longer...? They get shorter after this, I promise! :) Thank you everyone who reviewed! =) ::huggles all reviewers:: Now on to the fic! And, you may R&R, it'll make my day!

_It's been two years since I left,_ Yamato thought. _Maybe he didn't find me and gave up. Hopefully he never will._ He yanked another weed from the ground, staring off towards the fields. Tai and Davis were working there and HE was stuck cooking and doing the "women's" work. However, there was nobody else to do it and he didn't mind that much.

Yamato took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the garden before he pulled the wrong thing. Even though he was stuck with this sort of job, life was nearly perfect. 

He was startled from his concentration when a horse neared. He jumped to his feet, thinking that maybe it was one of the neighbors. That was something he'd had to get used to. Back in the big city, people hardly ever came over to visit you, out in the country they dropped by every hour of the day. Heh, or nearly every hour.

"Y- Yamato?" a voice from the horse asked uncertainly.

Yamato's eyes traveled from the horse to the rider. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes and had a strikingly similar resemblance to... "Take - Takeru?"

The boy jumped down from the horse and hugged Yamato. "I was so worried when you disappeared," Takeru said. "Dad didn't tell us where you'd gone, or anything. Not even that you were dead, which we all assumed. Either that or you ran away. But, god, if I would've known," he said, slamming his fist into his other hand. "Wasn't that illegal or _something_?"

Yamato shrugged and said, "I don't know. But it is in the past now."

The younger blonde sighed. "It won't be in the past if he finds you."

"Well, he won't," Yamato insisted.

"Matt," Takeru said, "I _saw_ his 'search dogs'. He could find _anything_ he wanted to. Hell, I found you."

"Then why hasn't he already shown up?" 

"He's trying to catch you off guard?" Takeru shrugged. "Anyway, that's not what I came here to talk about. Dad's - well, I mean - he's dead."

Yamato blinked. "Oh."

"Aren't you real sad or _something_?"

The older blonde stood up. "Actually, I'm glad. He won't live to drink and hopefully his next life will be a better one."

A smile appeared on the other brother's face. "I guess that's how I feel. But that won't get the burial preparations done."

Yamato chuckled. "So, you're around fifteen now, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Actually, I just turned fifteen," Takeru said. "And now you're nineteen. It seems just yesterday that we were little boys starting mud fights."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Yamato asked.

Takeru shook his head. "I need to hurry back. If I stay, I probably won't get going until morning." He stood up and said, hugging Yamato, "It was nice seeing you, bro. I'll come back by later to visit."

Yamato nodded, hugging Takeru back. "You do that."

"Than I can meet all your _friends_," the younger blonde said, grinning.

"Well, bye," Yamato said as Takeru mounted his horse.

"Yeah..." 

~~~~~~~

"I'm glad we decided to stop for the night. My feet are hurting," Davis complained.

Tai shook his head and said, "My feet have been hurting for a while."

"Heh heh, mine too," Davis said. "Well, they _have_."

Tai chuckled. "I believe you, Davis."

"Yeah, I know," Davis said. "So, do you know what we're having for dinner? I'm hungry." 

"That depends on Yamato," Tai said.

Davis nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait! I worked up an appetite! I could eat an elephant!"

Tai shook his head and they both looked towards the house, which was now in sight. What surprised them both was the person on horseback who didn't look like anyone they knew. Before Davis could even react Tai was running. Davis blinked, a little stunned, then hurried after his friend. What if... that was _him_? But wouldn't there be guards and other such people?

Davis stopped beside Yamato shortly after Tai. He looked up, to get a good look at the person mounted on the black horse. What he saw definitely wasn't what he'd expected. Golden blonde hair fell delicately on pale, perfect skin. The boy, young man, was attractive. Very attractive, actually. But what held the mahogany haired boy's attention the most was the sky blue eyes that contained purity and a kind, true smile.

Tai looked worriedly at Yamato. "Are you all right?" he asked. Then he turned to the stranger. "What do you want?" he asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

Yamato laid a hand on Tai's arm. "Tai," he said, "he just came to visit. Tai, he's my brother."

Tai blinked. "Oh. Okay." He felt his face get a little hot. _Man, I'm jumping to conclusions. I mean, it's been two years. Whatever he's thinking, that wacko's probably forgot about finding Yama.. How embarrassing..._

Yamato interrupted the brown haired boy's train of thought, saying, "Tai, Davis, this is my brother Takeru Takaishi. Takeru this is my - uh, Tai and," he pointed to Davis, "_that_ is Davis."

Takeru smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you two."

Tai looked towards Davis. "Yo, earth to Davis," he said. When the other boy didn't snap out of it he _casually_ kicked him in the leg.

"Hey! OW! - What was that for?" Davis asked.

"You're supposed to say 'hi'," Tai muttered.

"Huh? Oh - hi," Davis said, embarrassed. _How long was I out of it? Man, I wonder what they were saying..._

Takeru sighed. "Well, I should be going..."

"I asked Takeru to stay over for dinner, but he's busy," Yamato said.

Davis blinked. "Aww- come on! Matt's cooking is the _best_. Really, I mean it!" he said, grinning.

"Yama," Tai said, "remember that my family's coming over for dinner too."

"Oh my god!" Yamato exclaimed, eyes widening. "I forgot!" He ran into the house in a hurry.

Tai chuckled. "You might as well stay over, Takeru. Davis'll get your horse in the stables."

"All right, I suppose," Takeru said. Besides, he could use a break and this way he could catch up with his brother and spend some time with him and his friends.

"Hey! Tai! How come _I_ have to take the horse to the stable?" Davis protested.

"Because it'll keep you out of trouble," Tai explained.

"I'll put him up," Takeru said, "if someone shows me to the stables." 

_Hmm... there's an opportunity,_ Davis thought. _I could be alone with him... Wonder if he swings my way..._ He frowned as if thinking about it then exclaimed, "All right, I will."

Takeru shook his head and rolled his eyes. _He's weird, but... cute..._ He realized that he hadn't checked this Davis boy out yet. As they walked along towards the stables, Takeru took the opportunity to get a good luck at the other boy. He had short, messy hair. The kind of hair that you wanted to run your fingers through. And big, wild eyes. Eyes that held no lies, but a sincere love for life and adventure. His figure... athletic, yet slender. Perfect, so... Davis. Davis. Yeah, the name fit him perfectly.

"Umm," Davis said turning towards the blonde. "We're here... the stables." He paused, then added sarcastically, "The best rooms on the farm!"

Takeru giggled slightly and got a good look at the barn. It seemed sturdy and well-built. It was, obviously, made of wood.

"C'mon, we'll get his saddle and reins and all that stuff off," Davis said.

"By the way, umm, what's his name? The horse, I mean?" Davis asked curiously.

"His name's Suke - his full name's Daisuke," Takeru said, patting the stallion's nose.

"What? Really?! Wow! What a coincidence," Davis said. Takeru frowned at him and the mahogany haired boy continued, "My full name's Daisuke."

Takeru blinked, surprised. "It really is? That *is* a coincidence. Wow. Who would've thought it."

"Hey - Takeru - it's 'who woulda thunk it'," Davis said, laughing.

Takeru rolled his eyes. "You are _really_ strange, Daisuke."

"Hey! - call me Davis," the other boy said.

Takeru smiled, nodding. _He is crazy. But so... Why do I find myself so attracted to him? I'll probably never see him again. Besides, I have a girlfriend who I'm in love with... or am I?_ he wondered.

"So, you wanna go get _Daisuke_ settled in?" Daisuke asked, grinning.

Takeru grinned back. "Yeah, sure. Why not!"

~~~~~~~

"Do you need any help, Yama?" Tai asked the blonde who was busy cooking.

Yamato shook his head, remembering the last time Tai had _helped_ make food. "No thanks, I've got it all under control. Why don't you set the table?"

Tai pouted, then said sulkily, "Fine..." He smiled. "If you need anything I'll be in the dining room." He leaned towards the blonde to place a kiss on his cheek. Yamato blushed lightly then looked a little embarrassed for it.

Tai smiled, saying, "I think you're cute when you blush, Yama-chan."

The blonde blushed again, thanks to Tai's nickname. "Thanks, Tai," Yamato said. "Though I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or not."

"Definitely a compliment," Tai said.

"Well then, thanks," Yamato said, turning to kiss Tai on the lips. "Now, go set the table. On a second thought - Wash up and change clothes first, then set the table. You smell funny," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"Okay... But you should probably change too," Tai said, pointing out a few stains on the blonde's shirt and breeches. 

Yamato sighed. "I know." He wasn't quite sure what he was going to wear yet, either...

Tai smiled. "Well, guess I'd better go and wash up!" He skipped to the door, then turned around, blew his boyfriend a kiss, then continued on his way.

Yamato shook his head and continued cooking. _I hope Tai's family likes me. He said they would, but... What if they don't? What if they don't accept our... relationship...?_ He had been surprised when the whole town had accepted it. It certainly was different in this small place than in the big city. It was like a big family here, and everyone accepted you no matter what. Where Yamato had lived before there was a lot of prejudice. A lot.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the front door open then slam shut.

"Hello!" Davis said. "Anyone home?"

"Davis, Takeru," Yamato said, "why don't ya'll two clean yourselves up and change into some clean clothing? Takeru, you can borrow some of Davis'." Luckily, Davis kept extra clothing at their house... "Oh yeah, and Davis?"

"Hn?" Davis asked.

"Will you show Takeru to an empty room? I have a feeling that by the time dinner's over it will be too late for him to leave," Yamato said.

"Alright," Davis replied.

"Thanks," Yamato called to Davis.

The blonde sighed and continued cooking, hoping that he would get done before his boyfriend's family arrived.


	5. Chapter 4

**Mail Order Bride** _Chapter 4_

**Disclaimer;** I don't own 'em! No Take-chan for me! Only in my dreams... ::grin:: Besides, if I owned Digimon you'd know... ;)

**Notes:** Err... Daikeru, Taito, the usual... Y'know. I realized that they just don't _act_ like they would in that certain time period... oh well... =) R&R, if ya wish... :)

Yamato walked into his room and shut the door. He had just finished cooking and had decided that he should change before their guests arrived. 

He opened the closet and looked around. He didn't want anything too fancy but didn't want to look too "everyday." Finally decided, he grabbed a silky blue shirt that matched his eyes and a tight pair of black pants. Blue and black _always_ looked good on him. Better, in fact, than anything else.

"Hey, you ready?" Tai asked, knocking softly on the door. He walked in and grinned. "You look - wow. You know what I'm gonna be looking at all night... and thinking about all night..." he winked at his blonde boyfriend suggestively.

"You pervert," Yamato teased.

"Yah, you know it," Tai said, pulling Yamato towards him. He placed his lips on the other boy's and ran his tongue across the perfect lips. After a few seconds the blonde gave in and opened his mouth, allowing Tai entrance. The brunette's hand slowly found its way down Yamato's chest to the hem of his pants. Just then - 

"So _that's_ what I miss out on," a voice said from the doorway.

Yamato and Tai turned to see Davis with a stupid grin on his face. They both turned bright red and took a couple of steps away from each other.

"Anyway," Davis continued, "I was gonna say that I saw Tai's family coming up in the distance. They should be here any time now."

Yamato straightened up his shirt and said, "Is Takeru finished?" Yamato asked, straightening the strands of hair that Tai had messed up. 

"Almost," Davis said.

"Okay," Yamato said, "let's all go downstairs."

Tai and Davis nodded, both apparently thinking about the food. Yamato rolled his eyes and followed the other two boys down to the living room.

When they were halfway down the stairs there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably them!" Tai exclaimed. Davis looked just as happy and Yamato looked calm and collected.

"Mom! Dad! Welcome!" he heard Tai exclaim. Yamato walked slowly into the room. Tai turned towards the blonde and said, "Mom, Dad, Kari, this is Yamato."

Kari blinked. "Dang! You're homosexual?" she shouted out, surprised, then whispered to Tai, "Your boyfriend's hot!"

"Kari!" Tai's mother said. "It's nice to meet you, Yamato. We've heard such nice things about you from Tai."

"It is nice to meet you," Tai's father said, sending a warning look to his daughter.

Kari blushed deeply. "Sorry," she apologized. "It's really nice to meet you."

Yamato smiled. "It's nice meeting you all. And I hope he hasn't said anything _bad_ about me, Ms. Kamiya?"

She smiled gently. "Oh, of course not. Well, maybe he did get carried away a few times on _descriptions_, but other than that everything was nice and clean."

Yamato smiled, looking at his boyfriend, who was grinning back at him.

"So Kari, how've ya been lately?" Davis asked the brown haired girl. 

"Just great, Davis, how've you been?" she returned.

"Great! Even better now that you're here," Davis said in a flirtatious manner.

"Davis, you _know_ I'm courting a guy seriously and intend to marry him," Kari said.

Davis pouted. Of course he knew that. Kari made it painstakingly clear. _Oh well. At least I have Takeru..._ he thought. _Now where'd _that_ come from?_

~~~~~

Takeru walked down the stairs at a slow pace. He really hadn't intended to stay for dinner - let alone the night. And he had a feeling that if he wasn't careful he'd get attached. Mainly to a loud annoyance. A cute annoyance, at that. _Aren't I supposed to be happily in love?_ Takeru wondered. _Then why am I so attracted to Davis?_

He sighed as he stepped onto the floor. There were so many questions, and most of them were unanswered. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't they live in some sort of Utopia?

Takeru walked into the room, expecting anything but what he saw. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami? And... Kari?

"TK-kun!" Kari suddenly squealed shocking Davis.

"Takeru," Mr. and Mrs. Yagami both said fondly. "How are you, dear?" Mrs. Yagami asked the young blonde haired boy.

Kari latched herself onto the blonde, hugging him fiercely. "Heh heh - Kari," Takeru smiled. 

"What are you doing here?" Kari said, taking a step away from Takeru.

"Visiting my brother," he replied.

"What a coincidence," Kari said. "I'm also visiting my brother."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Davis interrupted. "What's going on here?"

Kari smiled. "You see, Davis, TK-kun is my... well... we're courting."

Davis blinked. "Tak-Takeru?" he stuttered. _No way, man. This is just _not_ fair,_ he thought.

"Yeah," Takeru said.

Davis shrugged. _Life is just SO not fair._

Yamato looked around and said, "I don't want to be rude or anything, but dinner is on the table and getting cooler every second."

Mrs. Yagami nodded and said, "Well, we wouldn't want the food to get cold. Come on everyone, into the dining room."

They all filed towards the room behind Yamato and Tai. Kari babbled on while both Kari and Davis were quiet (the latter surprisingly).

Dinner went by fast and it was soon time to go to bed.

Tai looked around. There were five people besides Yamato and himself, and only three extra bedrooms. "Okay - Mom and Dad, you can have your normal room..."

"That leaves Matt and you to your room, Davis to his, and Kari can sleep with me," Takeru said.

Tai gave him a wary look. "I don't know..."

Mrs. Yagami rolled her eyes. "Tai, I know you're trying to watch out for your sister, but they've slept together before."

Kari nodded, blushing, probably remembering. Takeru just shrugged. Davis looked jealous, and Yamato and Tai couldn't believe their "innocent" younger brother/sister had slept together.

"Takeru..." Yamato said.

Takeru shrugged. "You've done it, I'm sure."

"But you're just fifteen!"

Takeru sighed. "Yamato - they said I _slept_ with her, not had _sex_ with her." He shook his head, mumbling something about stupid older brothers with perverted minds...

Kari sighed dreamily. "We'd just finished eating and curled up together in front of the fire and fell asleep..."

Tai and Yamato shrugged, a bit embarrassed for overreacting, and Davis seemed oddly pleased.

Takeru shook his head. "Good night, then." He walked towards his room with Kari a few steps behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Mail Order Bride** _Chapter 5_

**Disclaimer:** The usual. I don't own Tai-kun, Yama-chan, Dai-kun, OR Take-chan. Do you? I wish I do. Do you? =)

**Notes:** Daikeru. Taito. How many of you _didn't_ see this coming? ;) R&R, if you'd like, it'd make my day! =)

Davis yawned then opened an eye. _I'm going back to bed,_ he thought sleepily. Then a picture of a certain blonde haired boy entered into his mind and he sprang up, then laid back down. _He slept with _her_ - I mean, she slept with _him.~

He closed his eyes. Just as he was starting to get back to sleep the door slammed open. "It's time to get up!" Tai exclaimed, picking up the bed mattress which caused Davis to fall on the floor.

"All right, I'm up," Davis said. Tai left the room once the other boy had gotten to his feet. 

Davis threw on an old pair of shorts and an old shirt then remembered that they had guests and began digging around for something nicer.

~~~~~

The mahogany haired boy jumped down the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Good morning, Mr., Mrs. Yagami!" he exclaimed.

He began looking around immediately. "Hey Tai," Davis said to the brown haired boy, "have you seen T- Kari?" 

"Huh?" Tai asked. "Oh - yeah. She went out with Takeru."

"Where'd they go?" Davis asked.

Tai sighed. "Davis - get over her. She's already got someone."

Davis snorted. "Who said anything about _her_?"

Tai blinked, confused. Then realization hit him and he grinned. "Ah! Davis has a _crush_!"

Davis blushed. "It's nothing like that!" he stuttered.

Tai nodded. "Oh. Sure. Yeah, I believe ya, Davis." He chuckled and walked towards the kitchen, that was emitting delicious scents.

Davis relaxed in a cushioned chair, waiting for Kari and Takeru to get back. He sighed. _Come come it's always me that falls for the wrong people? Stupid Kari. Wait - whoever said anything about falling? Take-ch - err... I'm thinking about Kari. _Kari_. Takeru..._

He closed his eyes. It wasn't helping to think about it. It was just making him worse. And for some odd reason, he couldn't keep a certain blonde haired, blue eyed bishonen out of his mind - and he wasn't having any thoughts of Kari.

"Tai!" the before mentioned screamed.

Davis jumped up, running towards the brown haired girl. "Kari!" he exclaimed, catching her in his arms. "What happened? Where's Takeru?"

She sobbed into his chest. "He-he's gone."

"Gone where?" I asked, shaking her. By that time everyone else was in the room. "Tell me, damnit! Where's Takeru?"

"He took him," Kari sniffled.

"Who took him?" Davis demanded.

"Calm down," Tai said, separating Davis and Kari. The brown haired boy held his sister to his chest. "It's all right, Kari," he said, running his fingers through her hair to help soothe her. "Can you tell us what happened, Kari?"

The brunette nodded and stepped away from her brother, wiping her eyes. "Okay. Takeru took me out earlier this morning. He said that there was something important he needed to say to me. He-he was about to tell me when this guy showed up. I had no clue who he was, but Takeru seemed to know... He asked TK if he was "Takeru Takaishi." Of course, Takeru told the truth. Then he took him. He said that if he can't have one brother that he- he'll take the o-other," Kari said.

Tai clenched his fists. "And all this time we thought he wasn't ever going to show up..."

Yamato took a deep breath. "Tai..." he whispered.

Tai nodded to his boyfriend and said, "All right, we're going after him. Yamato, Davis, and Dad, ya'll are coming with me, okay? Kari, can you tell me _exactly_ where you last saw Takeru?"

~~~~~~

"Well well, how are you, my little one?" 

Takeru tried to get his eyes to focus. Everything was so blurry and he couldn't make out the voice. That would be the drugs' affect. He didn't know what they'd given him, but whatever it was it was working.

"Now, my little pretty one, everything's going to be okay." Someone's breath tickled the blonde's face, and lips landed on his own. Then they went away. "Just drink this." A thick, gross liquid was forced down his throat and he fell back into not-so-peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 6

**Mail Order Bride** _Chapter 6_

**Disclaimer:** Digimon and its charas don't belong to me... but it would be awfully nice if it all did... ::grin::

**Notes:** Daikeru, Taito, that sorta stuff... shounen ai... =D Oh yeah... and two more chapters to go, if everything goes as I've it planned... ^^

>><<

Daisuke sighed, running the back of his hand across his sweat drenched forehead. But he would _not_ give up on Takeru. Not ever. He glared back at Taichi, who had stopped his horse.

"Daisuke, hold up," the brown haired boy said.

The other felt a growl deep in his throat. He halted his horse and turned back around towards Taichi once more. "We shouldn't stop. We need to keep going! Who knows how far ahead of us they are?!"

"But we can't keep this up," Taichi shouted back. "The horses are tired and we all need something to drink."

Daisuke glanced around. Even Yamato looked like he was going to give in. And it was _his_ brother, but the mahogany haired boy had entertained a strange yet familiar attraction to the blonde the first time he had saw him. But Taichi and Yamato wouldn't take that as an answer... Besides, what would Yamato say? He wouldn't want his little brother with Daisuke Motomiya, right? Wouldn't he prefer him to settle down with Hikari and have a nice, perfect life? Not like Daisuke really had a chance anyway. Takeru seemed to like her and not have a single interest in Daisuke... well, at least not in the kind of way the mahogany haired boy would like.

Daisuke flinched when he felt a hand land softly on his shoulder. "We'll find him and get him back," Yamato said sincerely. "And if we have to we'll follow them to the other side of the world." He smiled in a friendly manner. "We won't let him have Takeru."

The mahogany haired boy smiled thankfully. At least Yamato was trying to be nice. That was a good sign, right? Or did it mean that Daisuke really seemed that down? "Hey- Yamato," he trailed off, unsure of what he was going to say.

Once again, the blonde managed to surprise him. Yamato embraced Daisuke in a tight, friend-like hug. "You're alright, Daisuke. I wouldn't mind having you for a brother-in-law."

Daisuke smiled. He had Yamato's blessing! He hugged the blonde back appreciatively. After less than another second they both broke contact. "So, how long until we set off again?" the mahogany haired boy asked.

"Not long," Yamato replied. "Maybe five minutes." He paused, then added, "Five to ten minutes."

Daisuke nodded as Yamato walked off. He sighed as he sat down against a tree. He leaned his head against it and let his eyes close to take a small nap.

>><<

It seemed like it had been days, but truthfully it had only been one. Four horses hurriedly trotted onward while their riders anxiously looked for any sign of other specific persons nearby.

Daisuke groaned in irritation. As much as he hated to admit it, they'd have to stop soon- if only for a little while. They couldn't keep on pushing the horses like this- none of them had eaten since the previous day's dinner and it was getting dark already. He was about to speak his mind when he saw what looked like a small camp. Motioning for the others to hurry and catch up with him, he dismounted his stallion and crouched behind some bushes, trying to get a good look.

"What is it? Who are they?" Taichi asked, lowering himself to the ground in the same position as Daisuke.

"That's _him_." Daisuke and Taichi looked up to see Yamato standing in a defiant position.

Taichi nodded, taking Yamato's word for the truth immediately. "We'll have to make a plan. If we just rush in there we'll not only be endangering ourselves, but possibly putting Takeru in an even worse situation than now."

Both of the other boys nodded in agreement, although they would both prefer just to get him out of there immediately.

After a couple of hours and darkness had settled in they had finally managed to settle on a plan of action.

Daisuke ran a hand through his hair, repeating in his mind what he was supposed to do. Then again, he didn't have to even _think_ about what he was going to do. He knew it. Get Takeru out of there. Surprisingly, he hadn't had to beg Taichi to let him do the job. Yamato had insisted on it. 

The mahogany haired boy felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. It was going to be so easy, they wouldn't even know what had hit them. Taichi was going to start a fire in one of the fancy carriages while Mr. Yagami spread evidence to make it seem like one of the guard's stupid mistakes. And while everyone else was busy with the fire Takeru would miraculously escape. Of course, Yamato would be holding their horses ready for when they got back.

Daisuke popped his knuckles in anticipation. He almost jumped in surprise when Taichi announced that it was time to go. He let out a long breath. Soon what would probably be the biggest adventure of his life would begin...

>><<

TBC... 


End file.
